No te dejare ir
by Maria Violet
Summary: Todos tenemos un tesoro, algo que no notamos lo mucho que no hace falta, pues siempre esta ahí, Sonic por fin descubrió su tesoro, ese algo tan importante sin el cual no puede vivir,¿Que sucederá cuando este a solo un paso de perder a su querida eriza rosada? [SonAmy/One-Shot] (RETO #5 para:Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love del foro "Esmeralda Madre")


**Sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

 **AVISO: Reto #5 para** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_ **Del foro Esmeralda Madre. Si aún no lo conocen y les gusta Sonic los invito a verlo nwn.**

 **Universo: Videojuegos.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario.**

 _Frases obligatorias_ (Solo para diferenciarlas por que Yolo)

" _Flas Backs"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Imposible.

Si, esa era palabra perfecta para aquella situación, simplemente imposible, impensable e ilógica, Sonic the Hedgehog, el mayor héroe de Mobius, no podría estar allí, prácticamente acosando a su "novia" autoproclamada, con cara de idiota enamorado mientras ella recolectando flores en Green Hill con su mejor amiga conejita y él se ocultaba ágilmente, ¡Se suponía que era todo lo opuesto!

La rosada debería estar acosándolo a él, no al revés, en la mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta

— _¿Por qué demonios hago esto?_ **—** Se repetía mentalmente mirando lo angelical que lucía la sonrisa feliz en el rostro de su amiga.

Amiga.

Como le dolía al recordar esa palabra, la había llamado innumerables veces de esa formas en voz alta, y frente a ella, sabiendo que para ella era un suelo ser mucho más para el que una simple amiga y compañera de equipo, mas no sabía que esa fantasía era una realidad, una muy difícil de aceptar para el azulado, pero a fin de cuentas real.

Suspiro como por décima vez, observando y escuchando a duras penas la amena conversación que su amada mantenía con la conejita, algo lo molestaba, y era ese sentimiento, ¿Por qué se enamoró de esa eriza acosadora? ¿Por qué precisamente de ella? ¿Por qué no noto aquella sensación cálida en su pecho al ser abrazado antes de rechazarla tantas veces?

Era un egoísta de mierda, así es y él lo aceptaba, lo noto cuando la eriza comenzó a volverse amiga de aquel erizo oscuro de franjas rojas y poco amigable, le sorprendió inmensamente que Shadow la tolerara, sabiendo lo mandona e infantil que llegaba ser Amy, más por otro lado, la eriza era capaz de alegrar al ser más depresivo de esta tierra, pero, junto con la sorpresa, vino el enojo, ¿por qué ese Faker se le volvió cercano? ¿Por qué le mostraba tanto que de vez en cuando conversaran?

Recordó con rencor una ocasión donde él y Shadow tuvieron que unir fuerzas contra Eggman, ambos salieron heridos y para la sorpresa y el desagrado de Sonic, la rosada se dirigí inmediatamente al oscuro quien estaba en peor estado, la ira lo inundo mas no sabía por qué, y así como esa muchas otras ocasiones, no solo con el erizo negro, le ocurría continuamente, a veces con sus mismísimos amigos y otras por desconocidos que alegaban ser fans de la eriza, odiaba profundamente que la eriza fuera tan amable con todos y a la vez amaba eso de ella.

Llego a la conclusión de que si, está enamorado, y valla que lo estaba, más aun no lo asimilaba del todo y mucho menos lo expresaría, ¿La razón? Miedo y a la vez orgullo, no quería que por su culpa la eriza saliera dañada por otros o por el mismo, a pesar de quizás ya haberla dañado en varias otras ocasiones.

— _¿Qué me has hecho que ni yo mismo me entiendo?_ **—** Se preguntó suspirando y largándose de ahí a alta velocidad antes de ser descubierto.

Más tarde, todo el Team fue llamado por Tails, al parecer para algo importante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pobre sintió el golpe seco y fuerte seguido del ardor en su mejilla, a apenas un par de kilómetros una enorme nave con el logo inconfundible y distintivo del doctor Eggman caía en picada directo a su destrucción por su choque contra la tierra, más al par de erizos azul y rosa poco les importaba, tras haber cumplido exitosamente su misión de recuperar 3 de las chaos emeralds en posesión del científico, las lágrimas inconscientemente se le acumularon en sus obres jade, apaciguo un poco el ardor de su mejilla tomándosela y mirando confundida a su "atacante".

— **¡Idiota! —** Espeto en tono serio y firme, con el ceño notablemente fruncido y sus manos echas puños apretándolas fuertemente, antes de siguiera poder reprocharlo u enojarse por el golpe Sonic prosiguió **— ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza Amy? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! ¿¡Y para empezar por que nos seguiste!?**

Un nudo de formo fuertemente en su garganta, jamás de los jamases por muy molesta que fuera, Sonic le había halado de aquella manera, su mirada seguí clavada en él aunque temblorosa, mantenía aun su mano en la mejilla afectada por la bofetada.

— **Yo… —** Bajo la mirada escondiéndola en su fleco temerosa incluso de hablar, el erizo lo noto, más en el momento la molestia y preocupación pudo más con el que la culpa **— Solo quise ayudar, me escondí en el tornado y...**

— **¡Te dijimos que te quedaras con Cream, Silver y Blaze protegiendo el resto de las esmeraldas! —** La interrumpió abruptamente molesto, respirando irregularmente.

— **Solo quería estar…—** Sus voz era temerosa y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

— **¡Por favor ya deja esa absurda idea de que te necesito! —** Grito lleno de cólera y sin realmente pensarlo, porque el más que nadie sabía que era una enorme mentiría, la rosada cerro fuerte los ojos sintiendo un vuelco y una casi dolorosa pesadez en su pecho **— ¿Qué pasa si alguna vez no llego a tiempo? ¿O si alguien no logra salvarte? ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas Amy! Cuando estés en peligro no siempre va a haber alguien que se encargue por ti.**

Cada palabra se tornaba cada vez más y más dolorosas, sollozo levemente, intento contener sus lágrimas desde que el reproche de su amado comenzó, pero ya a ese punto no era ni remotamente posible, por sus mejillas resbalaron las lágrimas mirando fijamente al suelo y apretando con fuerza su vestido algo sucio.

— **Ahora no me vengas a lloriquear ¿Si? —** Bufo, por fin dejando de mirarla y dándose la vuelta observando la destrucción que dejo a su paso el choque de la nave, pudo ver a lo lejos el tornado X pilotado por Tails y con Knuckles de pasajero, quienes tenían en su posesión las esmeraldas **— Amy —** Hablo seriamente **— Es la última vez que pones tu vida en riesgo… ¿Me entiendes? —** Advirtió, y sin dignarse a esperar respuesta se alejó con su súper velocidad, no consiente de las consecuencias que dejaría aquel momento.

Amy mareada con todas las palabras aun dando vueltas en su cabeza se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas seguían brotando aunque su rostro no mostraba expresión, se sentía extraña, dolida, su cuerpo ahora se sentía pesado y el momento de hace unos instantes logro agotarla más que las dichosa misión, no cabía en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir, miraba al vacío, el dolor de su mejilla se fue al pasar los minutos, pero el dolor de las palabras persistía, no es como si no le hubiera dicho en ocasiones anteriores que no fuera tan imprudente, pero, esta vez… era distinto y por mucho.

— _Las palabras duelen más que las puñaladas_ **—** Pensó en aquella frase que una vez escucho y que le pareció absurda pero que ahora comprendía a la perfección.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un par de meses transcurrieron…

No hubo nuevos planes u ataques del loco doctor intentando apoderarse del planeta, las chaos emeralds eran resguardadas por Blaze y su compañero Silver, Knuckles seguía aferrado a su labor de vigilar la Master Emerald siendo molestado de vez en cuando por cierta murciélago, todo muy normal para los héroes, excepto por un pequeño detalle, que varios notaron, mas no le dieron mucha importancia, salvo Sonic.

El erizo yacía corriendo como de costumbre por los extensos paisajes de Mobius, con su mente perdida entre distintos pensamientos, todos relacionados con la eriza que había dejado de perseguirlo desde aquel día.

Ya paso un tiempo tras lo ocurrido en aquella misión, se sintió el mayor idiota de todos luego de apenas unos minutos de alejarse de ella tras lo que dijo, simplemente estaba furioso, no quería que le ocurriera nada malo, si eso ocurriera el no aguantaría la culpa si la lastimaban y el no lograra salvarla, eso se suponía que él era, un héroe, no poder salvar a su ser más amado sería demasiado para él.

Aunque la angustia y culpa que sentía recientemente no eran nada fácil de sobrellevar, eriza había cambiado drásticamente y lo sabía, ahora era el quien acosaba a la rosada, la veía apagada, triste y se había aislado poco a poco de todos, ya no lo perseguía y Sonic sabía perfectamente que la culpa recaía sobre él. No lo soportaba, no pensó extrañar tanto aquellos abrazos, nunca se le vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella lo ignorara, ni que fuera tan doloroso, nunca pensó que su sonrisa de felicidad le fuera tan necesaria, se sentía vacío y culpable, más lo disimulaba terriblemente bien, nunca le gusto engañar a sus amigos y menos a su hermanito zorro quien ya había sospechado más consiguió convencerlo de que todo estaba bien.

Soporto este par de meses, mas sentía como poco a poco se estaba desesperando más y más al punto de que ni siquiera el correr despejaba su mente, sus veloces pasos tomaron rumbo propio e inconscientemente cuando se detuvo se encontró con nada más que la casa de la dueña de sus pensamientos, miro con tristeza el ahora descuidado jardín, observo las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas en el interior con cortinas.

— **Nadie en casa** **—** Susurro para sí, desde aquello, la eriza llegaba a altas horas de la noche, o inclusive no volvía en días, ya casi no lograba verla por la ciudad, no tenía idea de donde se metía, más de una vez se planteó seguirla, más algo se lo impedía, tenía cierto miedo a que Amy ya no quisiera estar tan siquiera cerca, al tan solo pensarlo sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera de lleno en la cabeza.

Respiro hondo e intento calmarse y alejar esas ideas, frente a la puerta se dio la vuelta para poder volver por donde había llegado, no noto que la figura de la eriza que tanto deseaba ver estaba justo ahí caminando hacia su hogar hasta que noto la presencia de él y paro en seco.

Amy no mostro expresión al verlo mientras que Sonic quedo mirándola entre sorprendido y aliviado, se perdió en sus ojos más se le hacía un poco difícil verlos por la capucha de la sudadera negra que portaba, sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de esta, la miro de arriba a abajo con el anaranjado sol del atardecer tras de ella, se fijó en algunos moretones y heridas en sus piernas gracias al pantalón corto gris que vestía, se preocupó de manera automática pero cuando estuvo a punto de articular sus preguntas fue cortado por ella.

— **¿** **Qué haces aquí?** **—** Pregunto en tono serio aun sin inmutarse, el trago en seco buscando una buena excusa, no la había visto cara a cara en 2 meses, y jamás pensó encontrársela de esa forma sin siquiera haberse preparado, duro en silencio

— **Si no se te ofrece nada vete** **—** Hablo ante el silencio de este y camino hacia su puerta.

— **E-espera...** **—** Intento detenerla **—** **Que te paso, ¿porque tienes esa heridas en las piernas?** **—** evito la pregunta con otra.

— **¿** **Importa?** **—** Se giró a verlo aun sin expresión, mas comenzándose a sentir incomoda y algo irritada, el erizo lo tomo más bien como un "¿Que te importa?" y guardo silencio unos momentos.

— **Sí, importa, no quiero que ye hagas daño y...**

— **¡** **Déjalo ya!** **—** Lo corto perdiendo los estribos **—** **No actúes como si fuera importante para ti! me lo dejaste en claro aquella vez!**

Esta vez fue el gran héroe quien probo el filo de las palabras, bajo la mirada aguantando cada una, pues las merecía, ahora le tocaba a el

— **Que ye hace creer actuó, Amy yo...**

— _¡_ _Solo dímelo! ¡Dime que me odias y nunca más me acercare a ti!_ **—** Ella había girado mirando a su puerta apretando fuerte los puños y los parpados.

— **Yo...** _lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso por ti_ **—** Miro hacia el frente contemplándola y viendo como temblaba levemente **—** **No te odio Amy, eres... eres...** **—** Intento expresar con palabras adecuadas, mas, no lo logro **—** **Eres como una hermana para mí, me importas mucho** **—** declaro, maldiciéndose por su cobardía, y sin imaginarse el peso de esas palabras, la de ojos jade bufo, y giro para encararlo hacer cadoce.

— **Prefiero que me odies a eso** **—** Sonic sintió su corazón apretujarse al mirar a su bella eriza luchando por contener las lágrimas y con los ojos y sonrisa triste. Quedo en shok, ella se giró y se alejó entrando a la casa y dio un portazo que por fin lo hizo reaccionar.

— **Jamás...** **—** Apretó los puños y salió de ese lugar a todo lo que daban sus pies, desde una de las ventanas, la pobre miraba su partida y una vez se había largado, rompió en llanto, dejando salir todo, por su parte, de los obres esmeraldas del gran héroe corrían libres las cristalinas gotas perdiéndose tras él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Sonic, ¿Quieres salir por favor? —** Pregunto por… Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le insistió a su hermano para que le abriera la puerta **— ¿Sonic que te pasa? Llevas ahí metido una semana… ¡Eso en ti no es normal! —** Exclamo preocupado hablándole a la puerta de la habitación de Sonic, suspiro con frustración, hace exactamente una semana Sonic llegó a su hogar el cual compartía con su hermano menor y estaba justo detrás del taller del mismo, mas inmediatamente se encerró en su habitación, al zorrito le extraño mas pensó que debía dejarlo solo por ese momento.

Gran error.

Se encerró completamente, puesto que comprobó por la parte exterior que había asegurado la ventana de su habitación, le estaba preocupando y mucho, no había salido por nada del mundo, no estaba seguro si mientras él trabajaba en su taller **— Sonic, por favor dime… ¿Qué sucedió? —** Hizo un último esfuerzo, tras la puerta, completamente a oscuras, salvo la luz de la luna que se colaba a duras penas entre las cortinas, sentado en el piso miraba a la nada, rastros de lágrimas secas yacían en su mejilla, decidió llorar hasta quedar completamente seco, no quería hacerlo más, sin embargo, cada pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza relacionado con Amy u lo ocurrido, lo hacía recaer, y eso mismo hizo la pregunta que a duras penas le escucho decir a su hermanito.

— **Tails… —** Hablo en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo para que el zorrito escuchara, este pego la oreja a la puerta cuando escucho el mínimo susurro **— Déjame en paz —** No quería tratar de aquella manera a su hermano, mas no quería por el momento ver ni hablar con nadie, el pequeño derrotado simplemente dejo caer las orejas y con una suspiro de preocupación decidió alejarse de la puerta.

Siguió pasando el tiempo lenta y tortuosamente para el erizo, maldiciéndose y culpándose, estaba en esa estúpida situación por su cobardía y su bocata, pero principalmente por su idiotez, con el pensamiento de que debería de lucir tan patético por su propia culpa.

De la nada, la puerta del taller se azoto con una fuerza increíble, Tails quien sostenía una taza llena de té inevitablemente la dejo caer por el asusto, alertado corrió a ver que o quien había irrumpido en su hogar, mas no supo si calmarse o asustarse más al ver a cierto erizo negra de vetas rojizas caminando con paso firme y con un semblante que denotaba que si le hablabas en ese instante era una muerte segura.

— **¡Sha-Shadow! ¿Qué suce…?**

— **Tampoco está aquí ¿Dónde demonios se metió? —** Pregunto al aire mirando todo el lugar y mirando de manera amenazante al pobre de dos colas, paso del largo rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta que Tails pudo distinguir como la de Sonic, e igual que con la entrada logro deshacerse de ella con una patada.

El erizo cerro los ojos ante la molesta luz que le llego de repente, hizo un esfuerzo por distinguir al intruso mas Shadow ni si quiera le dejo tiempo, se aproximó jalándolo de uno de los hombros lo levanto sin esfuerzo

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres? —** Pregunto el azulado con molestia separándose bruscamente.

— **¿¡Dónde demonios se metió Rose Faker!? —** Pregunto con impaciencia y molestia, Sonic inmediatamente se alertó al escucharlo mencionar a la eriza y un mal presentimiento se apodero de él.

— **¿De qué hablas? —** Lo miro atónito **— ¿¡Le ocurrió algo a Amy!? —** Esta vez fue el que lo tomo molesto del pelo del pecho exigiendo respuestas, recibió un empujón e inevitablemente choco contra uno de los muros.

— **Cómo quieres que lo sepa —** Apretó la mandíbula **— Desde hace una semana que desapareció y no se presentó más a… —** Callo de repente emitiendo un leve gruñido.

— **¿A qué? —** Pregunto preocupado y serio, hasta que proceso la información… Una semana, desaparecida…

— **Hace como dos meses que no dejo de molestarme —** Sentencio con fastidio **— Me pidió que le ayudara a volverse fuerte aprender a combatir —** A la mente de Sonic volvió a reproducirse aquel momento…

 _Flash Back_

"— _ **Solo quería estar…—**_ _Sus voz era temerosa y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar._

— _**¡Por favor ya deja esa absurda idea de que te necesito! —**_ _Grito lleno de cólera y sin realmente pensarlo, porque el más que nadie sabía que era una enorme mentiría, la rosada cerro fuerte los ojos sintiendo un vuelco y una casi dolorosa pesadez en su pecho_ _ **— ¿Qué pasa si alguna vez no llego a tiempo? ¿O si alguien no logra salvarte? ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas Amy! Cuando estés en peligro no siempre va a haber alguien que se encargue por ti."**_

Llevo una mano a su cabeza, se sintió mareado al instante, por esa razón llegaba tan tarde a su hogar, las heridas, las noches que no volvía, su actitud seria, todo comenzaba a calzarle por fin **— Amy…**

— **Rouge y yo nos encargábamos de ella —** Espeto **— a veces en los cuarteles de la G.U.N o simplemente en plena naturaleza pero desde hace una semana…—** El azulado salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, no le importaba como más debía encontrarla.

— _Chaos… Amy, por favor, mas vale que estés bien_ **—** Corría mirando por todo lados, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces recorrió Green Hill, y el resto de zonas cercanas, pero nada… ni rastros de ella, ya desesperado, recorrió prácticamente todo el continente, ni rastros de ella aun. Cansado, paraba de vez en cuando para recobrar el alieno y volver a su búsqueda, al transcurrir una hora, la esperanza comenzaba a abandonarlo lentamente, las lágrimas nuevamente se acumularon en sus obres, parando al borde de un lago con un bosque rodeándolo, se recostó en un inmenso tronco con la respiración agitada.

— **Amy —** Murmuro luego de darlo un fuerte puñetazo a la tierra, oculto el rostro con una de sus manos y no lográndolo evitar, lloro nuevamente, sintiendo más que nunca el peso de la culpa y las consecuencias de sus acciones y palabras **— Lo lamento… —** Hablo, quizás para sí o para ella a pesar de que no estuviera… o eso pensaba **— Lamento ser tan egoísta… tan imprudente… tan idiota… Por mi culpa Amy… —** No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo le sucediera **— ¡Lo lamento!**

— **Sonic… —** Una débil voz vino de entre lo profundo del bosque, mirando hacia la dirección de la que provino, miraban con ojos atónito, la figura de alguien comenzó a acercarse, inmóvil la espero, más cuando logro que la luz de la luna le diera, pudo ver a lo largo de su cuerpo múltiples heridas, tras de sí, un sendero de líquido carmesí se desbordaba, marcas de mordidas estaban en sus piernas y brazos y en su estómago una profunda herida sangrante **— Sonic… —** No pudo más y colapso, a ese punto, el azulado ya había llegado a su lado, la atrapo en plena caída y comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas sobre ella.

— **Amy… Amy… Amy… —** Era lo único que repetía la temblorosa voz del erizo.

— **Tenías razón… —** Susurro al borde la inconciencia y hablando entre suspiros **— Soy… débil… no conseguí… defenderme lo… ahg, suficiente.**

— **No Amy, tú no eres débil, lo siento… lo siento… lo siento, te necesito, más de lo que piensas —** Estrujo con delicadeza su frágil y lastimado cuerpo contra si en un abrazo **— Eres todo para mí, siempre estas a mi lado, y quiero que siempre lo estés —** Sollozo con dificultad entre llantos, más la rosada ya hace unos instantes que perdió el conocimiento **— Por mi maldita cobardía, ahora estas así, Amy perdóname…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Corrió como nunca en su vida hacia el hospital más cercano con la eriza en brazos, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, una vez llego a media madrugada, casi mata el mismo a los doctores por no haberlo dejado permanecer con ella, mas ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a eso y comenzaron a tratar las heridas de la eriza, luego de unas tortuosas horas, habían tratado con éxito sus heridas, a pesar de haber tenido que suturar y coser algunas debido a su gravedad, el erizo impaciéntese movía de un lado a otro en la sala de espera desesperado por noticias, mas no lo dejaron entrar sino hasta que salió el sol, y la eriza pudo recuperar la conciencia, corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación de esta con desespero ansioso, abrió la puerta de golpe con angustia en la mirada y notablemente cansado.

— **Sonic… que… —** Intento hablar sorprendida, más sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como el erizo la apretujaba contra su pecho y la rodeaba con sus brazos, en un abrazo desesperado, sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello, y este cada vez enterraba más su rostro en este, sonrojándose intensamente.

— **Jamas… Jamas… Jamas…—** Murmuraba entre sollozos, sintiendo un inmenso alivio dentro de si al saber que su linda eriza estaba bien, sin aviso ni permiso, tomó su barbilla y beso con desesperación sus labios, sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, se separó muy lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo **— Jamás dejare que te vuelvas a separar de mi…**

— **Sonic…**

— **Te amo —** Le dio otro beso corto, seguido de otro y otro, por un rato se mantuvo así **— Eres mía Amy —** Le acaricio la mejilla y susurro contra sus labios con los ojos cerrados al igual que ella **— Así como soy tuyo… No te dejare ir, jamás en mi vida te volveré a lastimar, es una promesa…**

 _Todos tenemos algo muy importante, sin el cual no podemos vivir…_

 _Date cuenta de ese Algo, protégelo y jamás… jamás lo dejes ir._

 _FIN_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chan chan chaaan**

 **XD termine, yo siempre publicando todo al ultima hora ywyr meh…**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_ **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado 7u7 y lamentó la tardanza :v… Apuesto que creíste que ya no lo aria XD**

 **Me sentía muy inspirada al iniciar, mas ya saben cómo es esto… se va poco a poco mientras avanzas XD no quedé conforme pero meh, así quedo, espero que alla cumplido con el reto aunque creo que la "tragedia" no tiene nada de trágica :,D**

 **Como sea ¿Me dejan un Review pliz? QwQ *ojos de cachorro*(?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
